Typically, a steering column is supported on a body of a motor vehicle at mounts near the upper and lower ends of the steering column. The lower mount commonly allows limited up and down pivotal movement of the steering column to facilitate installation. The upper mount commonly includes stationary hanger bolts and retaining nuts on the hanger bolts which clamp the steering column to structural elements of the vehicle body. Where the steering column is collapsible longitudinally for energy absorption, releasable capsules between the hanger bolts and the steering column separate from the steering column in response to an impact force thereon. In the steering columns described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,626 and 3,827,710, issued 19 Feb. 1974 and 6 Aug. 1974, respectively, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, the upper mounts include snap-in type latches instead of hanger bolts and retaining nuts.